Stars Don't Shine Forever
by CupKate Sweets
Summary: Stars don't shine forever. Katie once told me that to get me to think. Really think. About why I'm here. How I'm here. It seems impossible that I arrived like I did. I was hit by a car and then I woke up in this world, only I was a child. Now I know I can return to where I came from... but not to the time I left. You can't return to the past, only live in the present. Pidge x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.

 _Sometimes, you must leave to find yourself._

 _That is a fact that many people know._

 _Whether damaged or not, it's best for your health._

 _As people, we must learn and grow._

 _Therefore, we must go._

 _Do not hesitate,_

 _Do not hold back._

 _You don't want to be late_

 _In finding what you lack._

 _Always remember those who have your back._

 _Never forget them._

 _You may not be a gem,_

 _Not yet at least._

 _Have faith._

 _If you tame your beast,_

 _You will never become wraith._

 _Like highly compressed carbon molecules,_

 _You will be crafted into a diamond._

 _You will break the rules._

 _You will climb, and,_

 _Live._

 _For you can only find great meaning in life_

 _Only after extreme strife._

I awoke with a start, my heart racing within my chest as I heard the sound of an explosion and screams of pain. Startled, I searched for the source of the sound, my eyes scanning everything, flitting by faster than hummingbirds. My mind was in hyper-mode and adrenaline was being forced through my body in fear-raising waves, until I found it.

Oh.

It's just the T.V.

And I'm an idiot for leaving it on all night long.

The electric bill is probably through the roof.

The T.V. mockingly continued to play Voltron, luring me in. I then backed it up to the episode I was on. It couldn't hurt to watch one more episode, right? I have watched all the episodes on Netflix at least five times. I know this show like the back of my hand. The last season is coming soon though. Gotta catch up when it comes out. After finishing my episode, I checked the time and got ready for university.

Making sure that I got the appropriate textbooks in my bag, I then decided I better get dressed quickly or I'd be late. First things first, I put on the ring my mother had given me; it's a good luck charm of sorts, it keeps me safe. I then pulled on a dark blue turtleneck sweater and a dark gray skirt, matching it with gray thigh high stockings and black shoes. Looking in the mirror, I took my clubmaster-inspired glasses off and folded them up neatly, placing them in my glasses case and haphazardly shoving them in my backpack. I then carefully put my contacts in before focusing on my hair. I recently had dyed it dark red to bring out the emerald in my hazel eyes, where my natural hair color is light honey brown. I took a spongy bun maker and pulled a section from directly middle behind my head into a bun, then braiding two small strands around my face to go back and wrap around said bun, still leaving room for my fringe. I then finished brushing out the rest of my just below shoulder length hair quickly before slapping on some makeup to make myself look presentable. I made certain to grab my phone and my solar charger before running out the door.

Making my way out of my dorms to my way to my biological sciences and bioengineering class, I made sure to plug in my headphones, blasting some upbeat music loudly in my ears to occupy my busy mind. Distracted, I soldiered on across the street.

Have I mentioned that I am an idiot?

Being completely inattentive, I walked across the usually not busy street behind my university. Unfortunately, for me, a student rushing to school just so happened to take the backroads today.

I think you can guess what happened from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own voltron

~Third Person POV~

A bright fiery flare split the starry night as an Altean escape pod hurled its' way towards Earth. The Garrison had sent troops to monitor the craft as it sped towards the deserts of Arizona, as this could very well be seen as an alien invasion. The pod crashed into the Earth, leaving a crater in it's once unblemished crust; it was then that the Garrison made their move. The troops moved in quickly, guns in hand. Upon entering, Admiral Sanda, a greying lady with an intimidating presence, immediately took an active stance.

"Men, search the pod for intruders. Leave no nook or cranny unchecked." With Sanda's orders, the troops dispatched upon their search, ripping the pod to shreds as they searched.

"Admiral Sanda…" one of the men called out to her "you're going to want to see this." the Admiral made her way towards the voice, entering the very back of the pod.

"Is that…" Sanda started to speak, but her words disappeared at the sight before her. A child of about five years old lay floating inside of a cryo-pod. Sanda looked on in curiosity at the girl. She certainly looked human. No distinguishable characteristics. Just a sleeping child.

"Get Samuel Holt. I need someone to find a way to get this child out." Sanda told two men, who left to presumably get the man. Said man arrived roughly half an hour later, staring in shock at the child.

"Sam, find a way to get her out, then I'll question her. Everything must follow protocol. Don't try to be a hero here. It isn't your fight." Sanda told Sam, reminding him that the child has to be contained, even if it goes against his morals. It is protocol, after all.

"But Sanda, she's just a child!" Sam protested in shock.

"Yes, she is a child. But she is also a potentially hostile unidentified alien being." Sanda refuted.

"She looks human to me…" Sam replied, angrier.

"We don't know that for certain, Sam. Don't disobey me. I can have you fired. This conversation is over. That's final." Sanda said, glaring at Sam.

Sam turned away from her, furious. There was no choice. He had to do as she said. Roughly ten minutes later, he found the button that would open the pod. Pressing it, the liquid from the chamber began to drain and the doors opened. The sleeping child fell forward, her head crashing onto Sam's shoulder.

"Great. Give the child over to me for questioning." Sanda ordered Sam, her penetrating gaze boring holes through his skull.

"No. She's just a child. You shouldn't strap children down and question them, even if it is according to protocol. It just isn't right!" Sam fought back, holding the little girl tightly as she started to rouse awake. The child opened her groggy, hazel eyes and pushed honey brown hair away from her face. Sanda slapped Sam, ripping the girl from his arms.

"I could get you for treason, Sam. Don't pull a stunt like this again." Sanda barked back, handcuffing the child and taking her away. Said child kicked and screamed, fighting the woman in complete and utter terror.

"Where are you taking me?! Where am I?!" she screamed just before getting knocked out and dragged away, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

Bright lights pounded into my skull as I was forcibly awakened by two strong hands gripping the table I was strapped to. I opened my eyes before quickly shutting them tightly.

"Too damn bright." I muttered, trying to lift my hands up and cover my eyes, finding them immobile. I opened my eyes again and fought against the restraints strapping me down.

"Don't try and resist, you'll only hurt yourself." My head immediately twitched towards the voice, seeing a graying lady with piercing, hard eyes.

"What the hell. Where the fuck am I?!" My breathing came out in fast rasps as I fought harder, screaming.

"My name is Admiral Sanda, I have some questions for-"

"Shut up! Let me go!" My mind went blank and adrenaline coursed through my veins like a jet. With each terrified jerk of my wrists or ankles, my heart quickened in terror. My stomach dropped when I realized- there was no way out. My body froze over, and I started to shake. The doctor in a hazmat suit monitoring my vital signs next to Sanda decided to speak up.

"Admiral, she's going into shock, I don't think it is advisable for you to continue-"

"Do you give the orders around here?"

"No, ma'am, but-"

"Then be quiet!" Sanda glared back at me "What is your name, child." she spat out in anger.

"K-Katherine- Katherine Springston!" I stuttered out. My stomach began to knot up.

"Where are you from?"

"Bloomington, Illinois!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two years old!" Sanda froze at this answer.

"Are you trying to joke around?!" She grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my flesh.

"No ma'am! I am telling the truth!" My voice started to shake as her nails split into my skin, causing blood to drip down my arm. I screamed out in pain.

"Lies!" She spat at me, furious."I will ask you one more time. How old are you?"

"I am twenty-two years old! I really AM." I shouted back at her, trying to move my arm out of her grip.

"This isn't a game, kid!" She shouted at me once more. But… I am telling the truth! I'm not lying! Vomit started to come up my throat, and I started retching. I tossed my head to the side, vomiting on the Admiral. Not my proudest moment, but I did feel better once it caused her to let go of my arm.

"I tried to warn you-" The doctor spoke up.

"Shut up, Daniel." She refuted back. "I'm going to clean up. Sedate her." Sanda left the room, livid. I looked back at the man I now knew as Daniel.

"Please. Let me go. I don't know what I did or how I got here, but I can tell you for certain that I don't deserve this." I pleaded the man to free me.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I could let you go, but I cannot disobey direct orders." He reached for a syringe.

"No! Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I swear-" The hot liquid pumped through my veins, putting me to sleep in mere seconds. I welcomed the darkness, hoping that I would awaken back at home. Not in this nightmare.

But reality had other plans.

Since that first encounter, I've awoken four times. Each time, angering the Admiral with my honesty. I don't know how long it is, but I haven't eaten in several days. What little water I had was given to me only to make my voice audible. This was torture. No way around it.

"Are you willing to try again?" Sanda inquisened me.

"Everything I have told you is the truth. My name is Katherine Springston, I live in Bloomington, Illinois. I am a twenty-two year old college student studying for my medical license in biomedical engineering. I am minoring in translation. I speak English, Spanish, and Japanese fluently. I am currently learning German, Portuguese, and Korean on the side. I want to learn this so that I can travel the world, since that has always been my dream. My parents are Gail and Jim Springston, Gail is an engineer and Jim is an inventor. I have three sisters and one brother. I graduated high school the first of my siblings with an Academic and Technical Honors Diploma. Everything I have told you… It's the truth! Why don't you believe me!" I pleaded the woman, tears in my eyes.

"We researched Katherine Springston in our database. She died centuries ago." I looked at her in shock.

"No! That is me!"

"Then, why do you look like a child?!" She pulled a mirror out, shoving it in front of my face.

"Nice parlor trick. This cannot be real, right?!" I looked at the mirror frantically. It looked legit. But there's no way that I could be a child again. No fucking way.

"I assure you, this is not a hoax."

"Then do bloodwork! Compare DNA, whatever! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"I really didn't want to do this the hard way… you are just a child." I froze. This was easy to her?! No Goddamn way.

"You're already torturing me. What else could you possibly do?" I sneered at her, fearful.

"This? Torture? You haven't seen anything yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

My eyes fluttered open again. I lost count of how many times I'd been awakened. Hunger consumed me, my stomach churning and twisting with intense pain.

"Awake again?" Daniel, the doctor who had stayed to check my vitals the entire time, asked me.

"Just kill me." I spoke up, my voice croaky. Tears trailed down my cheeks, I had lost all hope.

"Look, I really wish that I could let you go, you seem like a trustworthy girl… I just- I can't…" he fumbled, trying to find the right words.

"You can't disobey orders. I got it. But I will never understand how this is in your morals. This doesn't hurt your conscience? At all?" I asked him, weak. He didn't respond. "Well, if you guys keep it up, I'll die of starvation anyways."

"Not on my watch." I tried to look towards the voice that called out. His voice sounded very husky and old. I squinted, trying to peer into the darkness.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here!" Daniel called out, running towards the door. He was quickly knocked unconscious by the unknown man, who had held a cloth to his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. You'll wake up in a few hours though, just rest." the man then ran up to me, undoing my buckles and freeing me. I got a good look at his face; a graying, middle aged man with kind chestnut eyes smiled back at me.

"Thank you" I managed to croak out.

"Can you stand?" He asked me, trying to get me off the table. I wobbled, dizzy.

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Upsy daisy" he hoisted me up onto his back, carrying me piggy-back style."You're so frail… did they feed you at all?" he said in shock. I must've been very light.

"No. I've not eaten anything." I replied weakly, holding onto him for life.

"Sanda… I can't believe that woman sometimes…" he started to run, navigating through the corridors like he knew them by heart. Soon enough, we reached outside and neared a car that I assumed was Sam's; but were stopped by Admiral Sanda and a group of about six men.

"Stop, Sam." She ordered him, almost growling.

"You can't treat children like this, Sanda! Let alone adults! She's nearly dead! I heard that you had proof she was human from the lab! Why haven't you let her go?!" He shouted back, pissed off.

"She's lied, Samuel! She says that she's a woman who's passed away over a century ago!" Sanda shouted back "She's an enemy to the state!"

"Everything I told you is the truth!" I managed to shout back, my voice breaking.

"Sanda… In this job, sometimes you have to believe in the impossible. You told me that once! Even if it seems crazy, she has to be telling the truth! Who would lie about that?! She has nothing to gain from it! In fact, she's gotten worse off from it!" He pointed out my beaten state with sadness.

"Admiral Sanda… I may be below you in power, but how do you think this would look in the court of law?!" Sam turned around to look at the burly man behind him.

"Iverson!" He called out, smiling as he adjusted his glasses.

"I suppose… that you are right, Commander Iverson." Admiral Sanda replied. "Sam. Take this girl home. I suppose that I do not have any more use of her." Admiral Sanda glared at me, boring holes through me with her eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" Sam shouted, trying to salute her. He took me to his car, sitting me in the front passenger seat.

"Thank you, Mr…" I started to thank him, but realized I didn't know his name.

"Holt. Samuel Holt. But Sam is just fine." He smiled at me, buckling his seatbelt. "Do you know where your parents are?"

"According to your files, they're dead. I'm also dead, apparently." I responded, trying not to cry for the zillionth time today.

"Ummmm… Then how about I take you home? I have a daughter about your age!" He perked up, trying to cheer me up.

"You do realize that I am not the age I appear to be, right? I'm actually twenty-two." I replied, saddened again.

"Well then, until we find out what's going on, how about this: This is a fresh start. A new life. I promise you I will not stop trying to figure out what happened, but you are too battered to keep thinking of the past. Move on. Join my family. We will raise you as our own." He took my frozen hand in his warm one, his eyes twinkling.

"I would love to… but I can't do that to your family."

"Really. It is no trouble." he stopped my argument.

"I guess you're right. It is better than being on the streets. But you have to let them all know my situation. I'm not going to act like a child because I simply am not one." I told him sternly "Besides, family should never keep secrets from one another." I smiled at him, insisting.

"Alright! Now, let's go home. Colleen is cooking supper!" He smiled, thinking of his wife tenderly.

"Food sounds amazing!" I smiled, my stomach squealing in agreement. "I'm famished!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.

Samuel Holt's house was around thirty minutes away from the Galaxy Garrison in the suburbs of a beautiful, quaint town. I smiled at Sam as he parked in front of a decently sized home. He opened the door for me, helping me walk into the house.

"Colleen! I'm home!" He called out to his wife, who practically sprinted to the door.

"Where have you been all day?! I've been worried sick!" Colleen, a middle aged woman with short, caramel colored hair and warm honey eyes called out to him. She then turned to me. "Who's this, dear?" she asked Sam. I let my eyes wander the house, noticing a child eavesdropping on the stairs.

"This is Katherine Springston. The Garrison had her tied up and questioned for several days. Without food and barely any water. I told you that the protocol needs to change, we have to bring it up at the next board meeting." He told his wife, with sincerity resonating from him.

"It's lovely meeting you, Mrs. Holt" I smiled at her.

"You poor thing! Why, you're a mess! Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up and then we'll eat." I looked down at myself. It was true. I was filthy. The hospital gown the garrison gave me was covered in blood, sweat, tears, and vomit. I nodded at the woman, following her to the bathroom. She started some bath water and poured in some bubble bath solution.

"Wait in here, dear. I'll have Katie bring you some clothes. I have to finish cooking." I smiled at her, nodding. As soon as she left, I pulled the gown off. I stretched my back, I haven't been able to move for hours and everything ached. I heard the sound of a door opening, and I quickly looked to the girl standing in the doorway. I picked up the gown, using it to cover my chest.

"Sorry!" She called out "I should've knocked"

"It's fine." I told her. I could feel her eyes following the line of my spine, which was showing to be extremely bony. Most likely due to being starved. I went to take the clothes from her, using one arm to keep the nasty cloth over my chest. As I took them from her, she gripped my forearm. I winced in pain.

"Hold on. Wait right here. I'll go get a first aid kit. Your wound is infected." she pointed out, smiling.

"Thank you." She returned quickly, instructing me to sit on the side of the tub.

"This may sting a little." She pointed out, grabbing some alcohol swabs.

"I've felt worse, believe me." I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"That's not a good thing." She reminded me, holding the pad over my arm. I grimaced momentarily, but eventually straightened out. She then covered my arm in ointment and band-aids.

"Thank you" I told her, pulling my arm away.

"I'm not done yet." she snatched my arm back, kissing the band-aids. "It had to be kissed better. At least that's what mom does." She smiled at me innocently. I nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you." I took one of her hands in mine. "My name is Katherine Springston. You can just call me Kat." I told her, beaming.

"I'm Katie." As soon as she said this, Colleen called for her.

"Well, Katie, looks like your mother needs you." I smiled and ushered her out the door. Katie Holt, huh? Why does that name sound familiar? Come to think of it, everyone I've met here has had a familiar name. How peculiar. I got in the bath, scrubbing myself clean. Once I got out, I put on the clothes Katie had left me. An emerald green dress, huh. Adorable. I made my way out of the bathroom and towards the dining room, where an extra chair had been pulled up for me at the rectangular table. Right next to Katie again. I smiled at her and sat down before my attention was stolen by all the amazing food before me. It smelled absolutely delicious. I could tell by scent alone that she was an awesome cook. Sam cleared his throat.

"After dinner, we all need to discuss something in the living room. As a family." He told us.

"Alright, but it better not be too long. I have homework." The boy sitting across from me, whom I guessed to be Sam's son, said gleefully. This had to be the happiest family I have ever met.

"It won't be long. Now, eat." Sam started to eat and I dug in, stuffing my face with the nutrition I much needed. Colleen had made salads, chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. It was honestly one of the best meals I've ever eaten.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

One by one, we all gathered in the living room, and I was pleased to see that their dog, Bae, had come in to join us as well. He sat diligently beside the boy, whom I learned was named Matt, and wagged his tail with glee as he pet him.

"Alright, I suppose that I should explain why Katherine is here." He started and I crossed my arms, trying to make myself appear smaller.

"You can just call me Kat." I smiled at them.

"That's good, Katherine is too long. I like nicknames!" Matt smiled and then pointed to Katie "I made a nickname for Katie, actually. I call her Pidge!" I froze.

"Did you just say 'Pidge'?" I asked him in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Everything clicked all of the sudden. The familiar names, the garrison, the terrifying Admiral. I was in Voltron. Well, that or an alternate reality to Voltron.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked me, looking on in concern.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated." I told them, walking to the window and looking at it so that they wouldn't see my face. "You see… back where I'm from, there was a Holt family. There also was a Galaxy Garrison. And an Admiral Sanda. I suppose nothing clicked until I heard the name Pidge, that was Katie Holt's nickname…" I trailed off, thinking of how to tell them what I know.

"Fascinating! How did you know them?" Sam asked me with enthusiasm.

"Know them? I never 'knew' them. Not really. You see, they didn't really exist. They were a part of a television show called Voltron." I sat down again, folding my hands together. "I think that I'm in an alternate reality… If you are who I think you are, I must tell you everything I know."

"Hold on. What are you talking about?" Matt asked me, confused.

"You see, before I got here, I lived a different life. I was a twenty-two year old college student. I had my own family, my own house, my own life. I had three sisters and a brother for Christ's sake. But the last thing I remember… I was hit by a car… and then I woke up here. Where I'm from, there was this television show called Voltron. It was about you guys… " I put my face in my hands, stressed. "But here… I technically don't exist. I have no family. No home. Essentially, I have no life."

"That's why I told her that she could stay with us." Sam said proudly. "I won't stop trying to help her find her way back home, but until then, I hope that you all can welcome her with kindness." He smiled at his family.

"Look, I didn't want to invade on your family. I'm not trying to push my way into it either. I just… have nowhere else to turn but the comfort of a stranger's home." I sighed.

"This all sounds impossible... " Colleen started to say, puzzled.

"That's why I'm going to be running some tests on her. To make sure she is who she says she is. If she really is twenty-two, she should have knowledge the average twenty-two year old would have." Sam tried to reassure her.

"I guess that I'm okay with it." Matt said and everyone looked at him in shock "What?! She isn't going to hurt us, and if someone is going to help with chores, that means that I'll have less to do and more time to work on quantum physics." I chuckled, and soon everyone joined in laughter as well.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Pidge said in agreement.

"Okay…" Colleen smiled, trying to wrap her head around things.

"If you don't mind, I'll just take the couch tonight. I'm sure Sam wants to do some tests in the morning."

"Nope! You are taking my bed." I looked at Pidge, who had said it so strongly it shocked even Colleen. "We have to treat guests with our best, right mom?" She asked Colleen.

"Right." She smiled at her daughter. I could tell she was raising her right.

Pidge led me to her room, when I entered, I giggled softly. It was just how it looked in the show.

"What?" She asked me, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's cuter than I expected." She turned away and folded the bed down before tossing me a nightgown. I went to the bathroom and changed, brushing my teeth with a toothbrush she also had gotten for me. I then returned to the room and got in bed with her.

"Hey, Kat?" She asked me.

"Yes?"

"Does everything turn out alright? Between my family and I?" I smiled at her.

"You are all very strong. Yes, troubles do arise, but you get over them. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." I held out my pinky to loop with hers.

"Good." She looped her's in mine and I smiled.

"Hey Pidge?" I asked her, and she groaned.

"I hate it when Matt calls me that! Not you too!"

"Okay, okay! Katie then! How old are you?" I asked her, laughing at her insistence of using her real name.

"I'm eight." She told me. 'Why?"

"Well, I wanted to get a good gauge of how old I am in this body. I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Okay. Kat, when's your birthday?"

"May 22, why?"

"I have a feeling you're going to have a lot birthdays here. You might want someone to celebrate with." She laughed.

"I suppose so, but let's hope I get home soon, now! I'm sure you don't want to be sharing a room with me forever!"

"I wouldn't mind it. I don't have many friends anyways… It'd be nice to have one friend that isn't my computer." She looked down. I elbowed her.

"Hey now! I'm sure you'll get a lot of friends soon! Believe me!"

"Okay…'

"Now, we should probably sleep. We've both had a long day. Good night, Katie." I poked her nose, smiling.

"Night, Kat." She smiled back, rolling over to sleep as I did the same.

Sleep came quickly, but so did nightmares. Sanda's face filled my vision, her nails ripping through flesh and her questions screaming in my ears. I woke up with a start, trying my best to not wake up Katie. I went downstairs, trying to walk off my terror.

"Nightmare?" Matt asked me. He was sitting on the couch downstairs, typing on a laptop.

'Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're pale, up in the middle of the night, and just back from being tortured. How could I not know? How could anyone not have nightmares after what you've been through?" He looked up at me, adjusting his circle glasses and smiling. "Would you like a glass of water?" He asked me, closing his laptop.

"Yeah. That and some company would be the best medicine right now." I answered him, sitting next to him. He got up, walking to the kitchen, and returned with two glasses of water.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" He asked me, I nodded. I've learned over years of experience it is always best to get things off your chest early on before you explode.

"It was just… Admiral Sanda. She's terrifying. When she questioned me, I wasn't fed at all. And she had cut my arm up too." I pointed to my bandages. "If I said something she didn't like… she'd get so scary… and I'd get sedated over and over again." Matt pulled me into a side hug.

"Well, did you put up a fight?"

"Like a madman. The first day, I vomited on her!" We both laughed.

"Well, if that says anything, that woman has nothing on you. If even in chains you are resilient, then I think she'd hate to see you out of them." I laughed again.

"Thanks Matt. I feel better now." I grinned. He took my now empty glass.

"Go. Sleep. I'll do the dishes." I nodded, returning to Katie's room. I hopped back in bed, and fell back into sleep, certain that tomorrow Sam would have many tests for me.

I woke up the next day, early. I decided to cook pancakes for the Holts' breakfast, and made sure that they were nice and fluffy. It wasn't long until Colleen was up and in the kitchen too.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled "I'm making breakfast!"

"No, no, no, no. Guests shouldn't cook!"

"But I'm just trying to show my appreciation for yesterday! Besides, I'm sure you'd love to have time to do some computer genius stuff anyways!" I protested, poking her in the side.

"Morning dear!" Sam called to Colleen.

"Sam!" She whisper-yelled at him.

"Yes?"

"She's cooking!"

"Are you mad?" He asked her, confused. I set the table, giving everyone food, silverware, and napkins.

"I… I guess I'm just not used to it." She sat down at her spot at the table. Soon, Matt and Katie joined and everyone ate.

"Sam, what are we doing today?" I asked him, having finished my food.

"Well, the Garrison is going to test you. Under my supervision. Just some usual stuff, nothing to be afraid of." I nodded back, somehow I felt very unprepared.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

"Now, during the MRI, make sure that you hold your breath!" Sam instructed me. I hummed in response and held my breath. The machine took my head into it, scanning it. Sam studied the images. "Well, you have the average brain of a nine year old, your frontal lobe still isn't completely developed… but everything is light like a Christmas tree! Fascinating…"

"That's cool and all, but are we done with the physical checkups? I want out of this gown as soon as possible" I pointed out, very uncomfortable in the hospital gown.

"That's all I need today anyways. I have enough blood to run a DNA test through our database and everything seemed normal for your body's age." He went over his notes. "Next, we're going to give you some tests."

"I'm guessing I can get dressed again, right?" I held up my clothes.

"Yes, of course. I'll wait for you in my office." I nodded, leaving to get dressed again. After pulling on my yoga pants and a green tank top, I left the bathroom and walked back towards Sam's office. Along the way, I bumped into Admiral Sanda.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She said. I envisioned her nails digging into my arms again, her cool glare, her torturous treatment of me.

"Yeah, well it looks like I can't stay away from you. You know, you're going to put the world in danger someday…" I referenced her selling out Voltron to the Galra.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked me.

"It's nothing. Just know that I'll stop you." I glared at her and continued to walk away. Soon enough, I made my way to Sam's office. I shuddered, thank God that bitch is gone.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked me, instructing me to sit across from him.

"Oh, you know… just ran into my old friend Sanda…" he looked downcast at the mention of her.

"Well… I have some tests for you." He slammed down a stack of papers about my height.

"Oh my God…" this was going to take forever

"You have ten hours. This covers everything from kindergarten to senior year of high school. If you are who you say you are, this should be no problem. Oh and there's a stack of papers in the back of the room you can use to write your essays on." My heart sunk and my head swam. Great. Just great. Welp… guess I got a lot on my hands.

"This is going to take forever…"

"Time starts…" Sam set his watch "Now."

Eight hours later, I had finished all of the paperwork. While it was easier than I thought it would be, my head still ached. The only thing I worried about was math. I hate math.

"I'm done." I brought the stack up to him "Good luck grading the math papers though. I can't stand math."

"We're going to have to work on that if you're going to be living under my roof" he said in complete seriousness. "Alright, Iverson is waiting outside my door. He's going to get your physical drills in."

"Physical drills?" I asked him.

"Yeah. If I'm going to be grading all of these, you're going to be doing something too. Good luck." I hesitantly walked outside of his office, seeing a smiling Iverson.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, walking me to a training room.

"As I'll ever be." I entered the training room with Iverson.

"Alright, maggot. Run fifteen laps! Now!" I started running like my life depended on it "pick your knees up!" He shouted at me. Great. I could tell this was going to be hell.

Sam arrived three hours later at the training room after grading papers. He opened the door and found a sweaty me lying on the ground.

"That's good for today. You did well." Iverson helped me up.

"Hey, Iverson. Do you know anyone that teaches capoeira?" I asked him. He looked puzzled "You see, I feel like I'm going to have to learn to fight." I told him, enthusiastically.

"I guess I can teach you. I had to learn a lot of different kinds of martial arts to get in this position. I know capoeira." He told me, rubbing his head shyly.

"Then you'll meet here every Wednesday." Sam said, entering the room. I jumped, surprised. "Looks like you check out. You did well on your tests. Except for Calculus and Trigonometry… that will change though." Sam gave me a stern look.

"Any news on my blood tests?" I asked him, leaving the training room and following him down the corridors.

"Well, other than you being an A blood type and extremely anemic, nothing really."

"Darn." We made it to his car, and I got in. "Am I going to be enrolled in Katie's school?" I asked him.

"No. You will be trained by Iverson and I and enrolled as an instructor in the Galaxy Garrison." My heart sank.

"Great. I gotta take direct orders from Sanda."

"We all do." He sighed, annoyed. "It's the only way I can legally keep you though. I spoke with Sanda about it earlier."

"It's okay. Just find me a way home soon, okay?"

"I will, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

It's been a few months since Sam started testing me, and I've fallen more into place with the Holt family than ever. About a month ago, Sam took me to the Altean ship that I crashed in so that I could search for any of my belongings I may have had; surely one of them would help him track my way home. Luckily for me, I found my iPhone, backpack, and my mother's ring. But as for any of them being useful… that was not looking up for me. My training with Iverson had been going well, and I had been getting training on other forms of fighting and weaponry than just capoeira. Currently, Katie and I are resting on the couch while she's trying her hardest to teach me coding.

"C is sooo outdated! What century do you live in?! The 21st century?!" Katie groaned as I tried to get a grasp of a new coding style Sam invented called Sylveria 3.59.

"Look, Katie. It's going to be damn near impossible to teach me an entirely new code in just a day. My uncle may have been a computer teacher, but I'm NOT the savviest coder in the universe. That title goes to you. Besides, you've seen my old coding work. I'm TERRIBLE." I laid further back into the couch, exhausted. I pulled out my phone, playing solitaire. This upset Katie even more. I may or may not have done that on purpose.

"Kat!!! Put that away! It's an antique! Dad even offered to get you the newest phone model and you refused! Why do you even use that dusty old thing?!" Katie groaned, snatching it from my hand. I playfully jabbed her in the side and grabbed it back.

"My baby is NOT an antique! She's the iPhone X! Such sleek design! Beautiful interface! Shhhh, baby don't listen to Katie!" I teased her.

"That's it. We're going to the phone store this weekend." She deadpanned, snatching the phone back from me. "In the meantime, I'm going to study your 'baby' and see what makes you think her interface is so great. She's no better than my Orange CLXIV." I rolled my eyes.

"You're constantly trying to prove that everything in tech has advanced light years. I get it. No need to shove in my face how old I am… " I whined, sinking deeper into the couch.

"I heard you're doing your first simulation tomorrow. You better tell me how it goes, or I'll be mad!" Katie teased me, poking my cheek.

"Ugh, don't bring it up. Matt's angry that I got into the Garrison before him. He hasn't talked to me all week." I groaned.

"I don't think he's mad. I just think he's trying to catch up to you." Katie reassured me.

"I miss college." I really did. The parties I threw with my friends once a month were some of the best memories of my life. Game nights are always the best.

"Let me guess, you were constantly drunk and partied 24/7." Katie joked.

"You know me, Katie. I'm wayyyy too nerdy for that. It's just, my friends and I used to throw game nights every month. I miss that." I sighed, remembering the good old days. Sitting around a table playing dungeons and dragons.

"Well, I'll talk to Dad about it. Maybe we can plan some out. I'm not sure for how long though. Dad said they're planning another expedition soon, and they expect him to be on it." Katie looked downcast.

"I'm certain he's happy. He loves those genetically modified peas." I elbowed her, trying to make her smile. She did. "How's school been?" I asked her, genuinely curious. It's probably worlds better than Sam teaching me. He loves to test me.

"As bad as usual. Kids really love to make fun of me." She reported.

"Tell me their names, I'll beat 'em up!" I jokingly held my hands up in a boxing manner, throwing fake punches.

"Stop!" Katie giggled, pushing me.

Months turned into years, and Katie and I had gotten accustomed to sharing a room. She had also forced me to get a new phone, but let me keep my old one too. The family did game nights every month, and I was surprised that they liked Dungeons and Dragons. Matt enrolled into the Garrison and unsurprisingly got in. I had started to teach cadets in the Garrison as well, which was annoying because most of them are older than me… by body at least. Katie and I had just turned twelve, which means that she was starting middle school soon. Intermediate had been just as bad as elementary. And soon enough, we were here. Sending Matt off to live in his Garrison dorm. We stood in front of the gates, crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, Matt." I hugged him.

"Don't talk like that! You work here! I'm sure I'll see you every now and then, sister!" He ruffled my hair.

"I am soooo not your sister" I pulled on his earlobe.

"Okay, grandma!" He jerked his head away, and I pushed him.

"That's even worse!"

"Jokes aside, I really can't believe you're leaving me to go to middle school by myself. It isn't fair!" Katie teared up, angry and sad, but also happy for her brother.

"Alright! Get in for a picture!" Colleen called out, and I stepped aside, letting Katie and Matt take it by themselves.

"Oh no you don't! We are not taking this picture without you!" Matt yelled at me, pulling me by his side.

Click

I rubbed my eyes. "Ugh! Matt! Not fair!" I bet I look awful!" I ran over to Colleen to look at the picture while Katie and Matt exchanged Matt's glasses. Luckily, the picture turned out fine. Adorable, actually. Katie's hair was so cute long. I'd let mine grow out the same length. Katie in her lavender dress, Matt in his uniform, and I in my blue dress that matched Katie's… it was such a sweet picture.

"Kat!" Katie called me over. I ran up to her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You better inform me on Matt's grades while he's there! If you let him slip, you're gonna get it!" She playfully punched me. I held my hands up.

"Mercy! Believe me, Matt won't let his grades slip!" I hugged her, running my fingers through her soft hair. "I'm going to miss your long hair" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"Um… nothing. Just, ya know… I can see into the future!" I imitated the That's So Raven theme song.

"Geez, you're so weird." I smiled.

"I know. You are too." I teased her, giggling.

"I am not!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

"Kat, you know you don't have to keep living here, right? The Garrison surely has a dorm for you." Katie sighed, leaning up against the wall of the bathroom.

"If you want me to leave, I can. I don't want to burden you." I angrily answered back as I continued to add dye to the roots of my hair.

"Look, you aren't a burden. I just want to know why you don't want to live there." Katie said, trying to calm me down.

"Well that's easy. I can't stand being in the same building as that snarky Sanda." I growled as I mentioned her name.

"I get that… but it's much more convenient to you." Katie said, throwing my dye bowl away for me. "Why do you keep dying your hair red by the way? Your hair looks cute enough as it naturally is. You've been dying it since the day we sent Matt off to the Garrison. Isn't it difficult to maintain?"

"Now THAT is for your brother. He calls me sister if I let it stay brown. It's annoying." My hair was naturally really close to the Holt family hair color, which factoring in the amount of time spent with them made me look like I was Matt's sibling. I get that. That doesn't mean it isn't annoying.

"What's wrong with him calling you sister?" Katie asked, genuinely hurt. "You're already like a part of the family. Do you not want to be seen as that?"

"Well, for one, you're more like a best friend than a sister to me; and two… I already have my own family. Well, had. This keeps me grounded, in a sense." I hugged her, smiling. I then wrapped my head in a plastic shower cap, letting the dye sit for how long it said on the box.

"So I'm not good enough to be your sister?" Katie asked me, upset.

"No! That's not what I said! Don't twist my words!"

"But you said I was more like a best friend than a sister. Are we not close enough to be sisters?" Katie questioned me.

"Look. I had three sisters. Every single one of them annoyed me. You don't do that. That's a good thing." I poked her nose and she smiled.

"I was only teasing you, no need to go so far" she said, swinging her hands behind her back and leaving the bathroom. I rinsed my hair out, finished with my dye job. I then put my pajamas on as well as my glasses. My vision just had suddenly started to slip, and the Garrison offered to fix my eyes. I refused though. I like my glasses. I got in bed with Katie as she was typing away furiously on her laptop.

"Katie, do you need me to walk you to school tomorrow? I don't have to go in to work tomorrow."

"I would like that," she stopped what she was doing, turning her head to me. "Friend." she smiled. While she was cute, she wasn't cute enough to get away with annoying me just like her brother did.

"Are you trying to act like a sibling now?" I elbowed her jokingly.

"Nah, best friends is fine." She leaned her head on my shoulder, exhausted.

"You should go to bed. You have school tomorrow.." I told her, shutting her laptop, which earned an angry glare from her. She complied anyways, and turned in for the night.

The next morning, I got ready early and walked Katie to school. On my way back, my 'new' phone started to ring. "Hello? This is Commander Katherine Springston." I answered.

"Commander Springston, this is Iverson's assistant Kami, I apologize to call on such short notice. You must come in for an impromptu meeting." I internally groaned. Looks like it isn't my day off anymore.

"Okay, Kami. I'll be there at roughly oh-eight-hundred." I hung up, rushing back home. I got dressed in my uniform quickly, leaving my hair down since I didn't have time to put it up. The uniforms require us to wear pants, but I usually wear a black skirt with it just to piss Sanda off. I then left for the Garrison. Once arriving, I went to the conference room and saluted Admiral Sanda.

"You're late." Sanda snapped at me.

"I was told it was an emergency impromptu meeting. I did my best to get here." I replied.

"You're wearing that skirt again." She pointed out my mismatched uniform.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was bring your bitch side to work today. I'll be more informed next time." I slyly said before sitting down.

"That aside. We are here to talk about the upcoming Kerberos mission; we will also be selecting our crew from the trip." Sanda started to pull down the projector. "The commander in charge of this mission will be Samuel Holt. I was recommended Miss Springston, although I still do not trust her enough to lead a mission if she can't even come dressed to work properly." She roasted me. Ouch. That hurt.

"Samuel, have you chosen your team yet? I asked him, already knowing who it was.

"Cadet Matthew Holt and fighter pilot Takashi Shirogane. They are currently at this meeting, and prepared to be inquired." Sam said, professionally. He pointed to Matt and Shiro.

"It is lovely meeting you, Shirogane; always nice to see you, Matt." I nodded at them. "Admiral Sanda, may I advise against this mission?" I asked her.

"What?! Kat- I mean Miss Springston, why?" Matt asked me exasperatedly. "We'd be making history!"

"Matthew… you know that I know what I know and you know that what I know is the truth." I told him, trying to get him to remember that I know the future.

"What is she talking about?" Shiro whispered to Matt.

"How many 'knows' was that?" Matt started counting. "Ohhhh, I get it." Matt said, a little bit more understanding now.

"Miss Springston, this choice is not up for debate. You cannot change this no matter how much you want to. It is not in your jurisdiction." Admiral Sanda angrily spat out. I looked at Iverson for help. If there were two concerned commanders, she would have to listen.

"I see no issue with it, Springston." Iverson said nonchalantly. I stormed out of the room, pissed off. I didn't want Katie to have to end up looking for her family. If I could take their place, I would. This isn't fair. Not for her. Not for anyone.

I went to pick Katie up from school again. And she soon was walking with me again.

"You're angry." She pointed out, confused. "What happened? You were so happy this morning?"

"I got called in for work and had to deal with shitty Sanda. I swear that woman hates me." I shook at her name.

"It isn't just that… you're sad too." She gripped my arm.

"How'd you know?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"When you're angry you set your jaw, and when you're sad your eyebrows furrow, but not as far in as when you're angry." She hugged me, and I cried into her shoulder.

"I tried to save- but I can't! Because of that bitch!" I sobbed and sniffled. She just patted my back, not knowing what to do. "I don't wanna see you so hurt!"

"I promise you I'll be okay." She tried to calm me down.

"No! You won't! And it's all because I couldn't stop them!"

"Hey. Let's go home. You need sleep." She wiped my eyes with her hands, ridding me of my tears.

Months passed and the day of the Kerberos mission was gaining on me steadily. With each day, guilt consumed more and more of me as all I could do was helplessly wait. As I knew it would happen, the Kerberos mission was a failure. Not only did I lose Katie's family, I also lost faith in myself. Each day after that, I would help Katie sneak in to gather information on the Kerberos mission. Even though I knew she wouldn't get much, you can't argue with Katie when she's determined. Unfortunately, one night Katie went alone and ended up getting caught and banned from the Garrison. Just like what I knew would happen.

"Ugh! I was so close to getting all the information and then BAM! There was Iverson!" Katie groaned, flopping on her bed.

"I know it sucks, but there's not much you can do…" I laid down next to her.

"I'm going to sneak in. I'm going to cut my hair and enroll as- as Pidge!" Katie shouted, determined. "That way I never lose sight of why I'm there." Katie went to the bathroom in a storming rage.

"But Katie! Your hair is so pretty! Just let me talk to Iverson!!!" I chased after her. She slammed the door in my face. A few minutes later, she emerged out with shorter hair.

"Katie…" I ran my fingers through her hair in shock. "It's actually adorable." I laughed.

"Katie isn't my name anymore." She said triumphantly, putting on Matt's glasses.

"Alright then. Hello! I'm Katherine Springston! It's lovely meeting you." I held my hand out.

"Pidge Gunderson. The pleasure's all mine." Pidge shook my hand and I giggled.

"That's going to take forever to get used to." I then walked into the bathroom and grabbed the scissors Katie cut her hair with.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Pidge asked me. I looked at my hair, silently wishing it goodbye.

"Solidarity." I told her. I then chopped my hair off to be shoulder length. Pidge started on in awe.

"But! Holy Crow… Why?!" She stammered out.

"You aren't in this alone, my sweet Pidgeon." I kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of your enrollment papers if you clean up this mess. I said, staring at all the hair in the bathroom.

Pidge Gunderson was then enrolled into the Galaxy Garrison. She was taught by Iverson, who somehow didn't recognize her, and during the entire time she was there, she gathered information on her brother and father. I always kept a watchful eye on Pidge, making sure she was doing okay. The Garrison can be very tough. That and I had to watch for the day Hunk, Pidge, and Lance crash the simulator.

That day was today. 

Simulation failed

I went to Iverson's doorway, listening in on his class.

"Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" Iverson barked at his students. Almost everyone's hands went up.

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox" one student shouted out.

"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" Iverson gave Hunk the stink eye.

"The comm spec removes his safety harness" I entered the room quietly at the mention of Pidge.

"The pilot crashed!" Another student called out.

" Correct, and worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other. Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." Iverson ranted. I could see Pidge was about to explode, so I stepped in.

"That may be true, but none of your cadets are going to be good astroexplorers if you don't teach them how to productively fix their mistakes." I spoke up, stepping in front of the three cadets.

"Ah! Miss Springston! Why are you lecturing me how to run my class?" Iverson questioned me angrily. I ignored him, continuing.

"What you could do is at least help them fix their mistakes. For example, Hunk. You always get motionsickness on the simulator, so you should not eat until after the simulator and also probably take a Dramamine. Pidge, keep your communicator on you that way you don't have to unbuckle and get it during flight. Unfortunately, Lance, there's no cure for cockiness except learning to be humble and gaining experience through mistakes." I ranted on, saving the three from any more of Iverson's attacks.

"I think we've all had enough lecturing for today. Class dismissed." Iverson angrily called out. I left, determined. Today is the day. I will save Shiro along with everyone else! I went to my dorm room, I had moved in when Pidge left home, and got dressed in an extremely movable leotard and heels. I then left for the parking lot, going to steal Iverson's hover-motorcycle. I waited near where I knew Shiro would crash, ready to ride in as soon as they strap him down.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. 

~Katherine's POV~

Soon enough, I saw something hurtling towards Earth. That must be Shiro. I waited until they strapped them down and then I rode up on the stolen motorcycle, ready to steal him away.

~3rd Person POV~

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Lance whined at Pidge, who was on top of the roof with her tech, scanning the solar system.

"Fine. The world that you know he is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake. STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" Pidge tried to explain before Hunk wanted to poke and prod at the tech more. "So, I've been scanning the system in picking up alien radio chatter." She finished.

"Woah. What? Aliens?" Hunk questioned, surprised. Lance crossed his arms.

"Okay. So, you're insane. Got it." Lance snapped back.

"I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." Pidge explained, holding up her notebook.

"How crazy?" Lance asked before being cut off by Iverson over the PA.

"Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in the barracks until further notice." Iverson called out.

"What's going on? Is that meteor?" Hunk called out, pointing to the sky. "A very, very big meteor?" He questioned, terrified. Pidge put on goggles, looking at it.

"It's a ship." She said before Lance yanked them away.

"Holy Crow!" Lance shouted. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours."

"No. It's one of theirs." Pidge said in awe.

"So, wait. There really are aliens out there?" Hunk said, even more scared. The ship crashed after this, and an explosion rang out.

"We gotta see that ship!" Pidge exclaimed. They started running.

"Hunk, come on!" Lance shouted at him.

"Oh, this is the work team-building exercise ever." He muttered before chasing after them.

Once they arrived, Lance looked through the goggles again, scanning the area. "Woah! What the heck is that thing? And who the heck is she?~" Lance said, making heart-eyes at a commander.

"Lance!" Pidge shouted, hitting him.

"Ow! Lance called out in pain. " Right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look." He whined.

"Aw, man. Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk started to tip toe away.

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed it's feed. Look!" Pidge showed them her laptop.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shiro was strapped to a table, freaking out.

"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests." Iverson tried to calm the worried Shiro.

"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! Aliens are coming!" Shiro shouted.

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero!" Lance called out, gesturing to Shiro.

"Guess he's not dead in space after all." Hunk said.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asked, worried about her family.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked Shiro.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron." Shiro spoke quickly.

"Voltron!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." Someone said.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Iverson ordered them.

"Don't put me under! No! There's no time!" Shiro fought against the restraints.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge said, worried.

"What are they doing? He's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance marveled.

"We have to get him out." Pidge said.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk asked.

"That is before we were properly motivated. We just gotta think. Could we tunnel in?" Lance asked.

"Maybe we can get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Pidge offered.

"Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary— little late-night snack." Hunk said, wanting to get away from the situation. It was at this moment that Katherine rode her hover-motorcycle up to the tents.

"No. What we need is a distraction." Lance said before explosions ran off in the distance.

"Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens?!?! Are they here? They got here so quick!" Hunk stammered out.

"No, those explosions were a distraction, for him. The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the side!" Pidge pointed out. "Wait… I think someone's gonna beat him to it… is that…Ka-"

"Miss Springston?!" Hunk said in shock. "Man, I love Miss Springston! She always saves us from Iverson! Why is she sneaking in?!"

"To save Shiro, duh. The real question is what the heck is she wearing?!" Pidge said.

"Miss S. Is looking smoking~" Lance called out. Pidge hit him. "Oh they are not going to beat us in there! Wait… is that Keith?! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

"Who again?" Hunk called out.

"Keith!" Lance shouted back as Katherine entered the tent.

~Katherine's POV~

I just barely made it in before Keith, I quickly beat the pulp out of the people inside before cutting Shiro free. I looked behind me to see a stunned Keith.

"A little help here? I can't carry the man by myself." I asked him, annoyed. He went to help me, grabbing Shiro's other side.

"Nope. No, you— No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro. Excuse me, Miss Springston" he pushed me away, grabbing Shiro. "You're looking good by the way~" I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" Keith asked Lance. I walked over to Pidge, elbowing her. I tuned Lance and Keith out.

"What the heck are you wearing?" She asked me, eyeing me.

"What? You don't like what you see?" I asked her, lifting a brow in question.

"No, it's not that. Just… why?" She asked, facepalming.

"To increase my agility so that I can kick some butt. You do like what you see?~" I teased her.

"Shut up." She said, annoyed, but blushing a teensy bit.

"Oh! Is that a blush I see?!" I poked her cheek. She batted my hand away.

"Oh man. They're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go!" I ran over to Keith's hovercraft, walking my hover-motorcycle in tow.

"Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Hunk asked Keith.

"I got an idea. Pidge, you stick with me on my motorcycle." I said. "Pidge and I will hold them off while you get Shiro to safety." I helped Pidge on my hover-motorcycle. While everyone else went ahead. "Pidge, you drive. I'll shoot at them." I sat behind her, turning to shoot at them. "Just focus on following Keith." Pidge nodded and we left.

"Is that my hover-bike?!" I heard Iverson shout from behind us as we rode on and shot at them.

"Iverson is going to kill you…" Pidge muttered.


End file.
